The Two Stooges
by Abnormal1000
Summary: When Moe gets hurt and is put into a fatal condition, Larry and Curly are put to the test of trying to go on without him. But without his slaps and insults, things just aren't the same. Moe HAS to make it…right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: YAY, my second 3 stooges fanfic! I debated on which stooge got hurt, and decided on Moe regrettingly. Based on movie. Ideas?

"Get over here ya imbeciles!" Moe yelled to the other stooges. Curly and Larry promptly waltzed up to him. Moe glared at them. "Which one of yous left the milk out?" He said, glaring. He held up the milk, which was now like cottage cheese and had a sour smell. Curly and Larry glanced at each other. They both shook their heads.

Moe stared them down. "Oh, yeah? Hows about I dump this on ya? Right Larry?" He held the milk jug above Larry's bird nest of hair. Larry gulped. Moe tipped it over slightly and let a drop of milk fall on his hair. Larry stood his ground.

Moe moved to Curly. "Huh Curly? Wanna tell me somethin?" He did the same to Curly. Curly exploded.

"I'm sorry Moe! It was me! I was sitting her and got thoisty so I drank some and then Larry asked me to help him and I was like sure yeah and I went and forgot the milk and now you're mad and you poured it on my head and look what ya did Moe!" Curly slapped his head repeatedly to get the milk off.

Moe slapped him. "Why ya onion head! How could ya be so stupid?! Why you…" Moe over turned the milk jug and let the cottage cheese dump on poor Curly's head. Curly yelped, "Nyaayaah!" And ran away. Larry stood back, laughing.

Moe finally walked up to Larry, out of breath, and collapsed. "Man…he may be overweight…but he can sure run…" Moe sat on the ground.

Larry saw a rare opportunity. He got up quietly and tip-toed over to Moe. Moe was oblivious. Larry gently stretched his hand out to Moe's hair…

…and yanked it as hard as he could. Moe was pulled upwards. Larry laughed and laughed at Moe, finally getting him back for all the slaps. Well, some of them. Steam poured out of Moe's ears and the bowl-haired stooges was chasing again.

Soon, Moe was chasing both Larry and Curly. Moe shook his fist at them. Larry and Curly suddenly parted, causing Moe to slam into a pole at full force. Moe fell to the ground.

Larry and Curly laughed and laughed. "Hahahahaha! That's what ya get Moe!"

Curly gave him a look. "Come on, we know yous playin dead. We ain't stupid…"

Moe was motionless.

Larry glanced at Curly. "Are you sure he's fakin?"

Curly squinted at Moe. "Moe?" He said softly. The two stooges walked forward slowly. They turned Moe over, and gasped at his face. Blood was pouring out of his nose, a vertical dent was on his face, and there was a black eye with a bunch of bruised. Curly shook Moe. "Moe! Moe! Wake up!"

Larry shook his head. "He…he's unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital NOW. They both went sprinting.

…

Pain. The only thing Moe could feel was pain. He tried to move, but it was impossible. Like those dreams you had where you couldn't move at all. He thought of what had just happened. He collided with a pole. He was hurt. Unconscious. But he could still hear?

He heard Larry and Curly's frantic yells, then wind blasting past him. It was hard for him to think straight, his head blasted with an awful headache. He groaned in his mind at the pain. It hurt so much. He hoped the hospital would be here soon.

Those imbeciles deserve a good hard slap.

…

At last the hospital came into view. They men sighed with relief. Curly kicked the door open as Larry yelled, "We need help! This guy's dead!"

Doctors and nurses immediately rushed to Moe with a stretcher, checking his pulse and a bunch of nonsense. A doctor in a blue lab coat sighed. "I can assure you he's not dead. He's in a coma, and will be in one for quite some time." He lowered his voice. "He might not make it through the week."

Larry and Curly sobbed loudly and immaturely. People stared at them. They were forced out, so they sat on the steps outside. Curly turned to Larry. What do we do now?"

Larry sighed. "I don't know Curly. I don't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the chapters short!

Larry and Curly wearily made their way to their apartment. They sat on a couch and sighed. Neither stooge spoke for a long time, before Curly hopped up. "Might as well go get Moe some 'get well' gifts!" He grinned and twiddled his fingers. Larry slowly stood up. "Ya know…that's a good idea. It'll be the first thing he sees when he wakes up…if…" Larry shook his head. "Come on!"

…

The two stooges made their way to the local bouquet shop. A young, plumpish woman with huge blonde hair and dark eyelashes smiled. "Hi dolls! What can I do for ya'll?"

Curly and Larry glanced at each other. "Um…we need a huge bouquet of flowers for our friend Moe please." Larry said.

The Dolly Parton look-alike smiled. "Why, sure! The biggest one we gots is right over here!" She led them to a HUGE bouquet the size of Curly's stomach. Larry rubbed his hands together. "Great. How much?"

"About $3,692."

Larry's jaw dropped to the floor. Curly was busy talking to himself. Larry shook his head. "For FLOWERS?!"

"Yep, these are the rare cactus flowers, but not just any cactus flowers. These bloom only once every 50 years. This is actually a really good deal."

After debating, the men finally bought a small bouquet of roses for only $30. They also went to Wal-mart and bought a gigantic bag of gummy worms, since Moe loves candy, especially gummy worms. With $20 left in their $100 budget (since Moe was obviously worth it)

They waltzed in the hospital, ironically the same hospital that hospitalized Teddy's friend. Ironically, they ran into the same bulldog receptionist.

She glared at them. "Visiting hours are over."

Larry glared back. "Even for family?" Curly asked.

The lady glared again. "I'm not falling for that again. She turned back to the computer.

"But we really are family. We're brothers!" Sorta...

Bulldog ignored them.

Larry and Curly turned away. "What would Moe do?" Larry wondered. The stooges thought for a moment. Without Moe for ideas, they were as dumber than dirt.

They gave up and redid their last scenario of them dressed up as nurses, except this time Larry was a nurse also. Curly flirted with the Spanish guy for the room. He tried to ask her out yet again, and Curly slapped him repeatedly. "I SAID NO‼‼" He ran after Larry to room 124.

They quietly entered the room and yanked all the girly junk off of them. They immediately set their eyes on Moe, who was unconscious. He was hooked up to an IV in his right arm, and his head was wrapped up, but you could still see his face. He looked pale.

Both men sat by his bedside and sighed. "Think he'll be okay?" Curly wondered.

Larry shook his head. "I don't know."

They set the roses and gummy worms on the windowsill, as a doctor walked in. Larry and Curly looked up expectantly. "Will he be alright?"

The doctor looked down for the longest time, before replying, "He is not expected to make it through Friday night."

Larry and Curly gaped a him. "He HAS to make it!" Larry complained.

They left in dampened spirits. Larry was moody. "Now what?!" He sat down and sobbed with Curly.


End file.
